1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing a polarizer plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a widely used flat panel display. Generally, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer encapsulated between a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a color filter substrate. The liquid crystal display displays an image based on variation of arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer upon application of an electric field to electrodes on the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
The liquid crystal display includes polarizer plates outside the array substrate and the color filter substrate. Each of the polarizer plates allows selective transmission of light traveling in a specific direction among light entering from a backlight unit and light passing through the liquid crystal layer, thereby achieving polarization.